


The Great Pretender

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always wanted to share these times with his partner, or to be the reason Danny smiled. He sighed quietly leaning against the doorjamb, his mind wondering what it would be like, to have Danny in his kitchen, singing and dancing as he puttered around cooking or cleaning. It was something that Steve pictured frequently, often with Danny wearing a gold ring on his left hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pretender

Steve walked through Danny’s front door, using the key the man had given him some time ago. Music poured through the house from the direction of the kitchen. He stood still, listening to the Platter’s sing “The Great Pretender” with Danny accompanying them a little off key and smiled.

He stepped through the living room and stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching as Danny, unaware of his audience, swung his hips in time with the music up to his elbows in soapy water. These were the moments that Steve liked to steal from time to time. 

Danny would die of embarrassment if he knew he was being watched and would likely stop the moment he became aware of Steve’s presence. Which was a shame, as Steve adored seeing Danny like this, his guards down, seemingly lost in his own world.

The man appeared happier, younger and Steve yearned to see him like this more instead of upset, angry, worried, or hurt. Steve would pay money for more moments like this. It always made him feel pleasant as Danny’s carefree attitude were flowing into him.

He always wanted to share these times with his partner, or to be the reason Danny smiled. He sighed quietly leaning against the doorjamb, his mind wondering what it would be like, to have Danny in his kitchen, singing and dancing as he puttered around cooking or cleaning. It was something that Steve pictured frequently, often with Danny wearing a gold ring on his left hand.

Of course, Danny had no idea of Steve’s little fantasy world. That sometimes he pretended that they had married out on the lanai, the ceremony witnessed by just close friends and family. That they would argue over who’s turn it was to make the bed while the other started breakfast, or curl up together at night before going to sleep.

It pained Steve that he never had the courage to tell Danny how he felt. To say to him: “I like you. I love you. Not as a friend or partner, but as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.” It was never the right time. There was always a reason, an excuse for him to keep his silence.

But lately, Steve had started rethinking his silence. Catherine was gone, running a school somewhere in Afghanistan and Melissa seemed more of a casual thing than a steady girlfriend. Maybe it was time to say something to Danny before the chance slipped away once more.

Swallowing hard and ignoring the knot in his stomach, Steve moved closer to Danny, careful not to make a sound. With one quick smooth movement, he took Danny’s elbow, spinning him around and into his arms. He smiled down at the astonished look on his partner’s face, holding him close as he started to sway in time with the music.

“Steve. What are you doing?”

“We,” Steve said, “Are dancing Danno.” He grinned feeling a little lightheaded. The song changed over to “I Only Have Eyes For You,” and Steve slowed his tempo. He took one of Danny’s hands in his own and rested his cheek on top of his head.

He kept waiting for the other man to push him away and start ranting, but to his pleasant surprise, Danny curled one arm around Steve’s shoulder. 

“Okay… Tell me. Why are we dancing, Steven?” he asked. Danny didn’t sound cross or indignant. His tone was soft, maybe a little resigned, but there was something else there too.

Steve took a breath smelling whatever it was that Danny used to hold his hair in place and let out a little sigh. “Cause I’ve wanted to for a long time.” 

Danny pulled back to look up at Steve, his eyes wide and mouth open. There was the tiniest hint of pink to his cheeks. 

“Is that okay?” Steve asked, worried that he had overstepped his bounds. Danny nodded and leaned in, placing his head on Steve’s shoulder.

With another sigh, Steve rested his cheek on top of Danny’s head as they continued their dance. They danced through the next three songs and stayed pressed together long after the music stopped. Steve couldn’t believe his fortune and at one point ducked his head to look into Danny’s face.

His eyes were shut, a tiny smile curled his lips. Steve’s heart fluttered in his chest and as he spun them around gently,  he felt that his little fantasy wasn’t so far out of his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given 'Steve walks in on Danny dancing/swaying and singing to some sappy '50's love song (while doing the dishes)'  
> This is XPosted to my Tumblr. Some minor editing was done here.


End file.
